


The First Meeting

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breakup, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Potential Romance, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Breaking up with Ron was hard on Hermione, so she needed a change of scenery and occupation...but a nanny?





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Granger Danger Birthday Event: First Meet
> 
> Showtime/Act 1: You'll Be Back: (situation) a breakup
> 
> Word Count: 2,989

A woman was walking her dog along the sidewalk of Muggle London. She looked around at the clear blue skies and birds flying around the streets, pausing when her ears picked up the sound of an argument.

"Out! Get  _out_ Ronald!" were the shouts of an enraged female. Shattering noises protruded through the walls of the flat the argument was happening.

"'Mione listen to me!" a male voice shouted, however any other words would be silenced by a large thump to a floor or wall.

"Do you honestly think that I would tolerate this again?" the female screamed, "And with the Patil Twins no less!"

More crashing and breaking could be heard in the flat while the woman merely watched on with wide eyes.

No later did the door to the flat crash open with a half naked, red haired man tumbling out with clothes clutched in his arms. He was running from the flock of birds that seemed to chase him away. The woman blinked as this happened; her eyes widening at the sight of the door shutting itself. She walked away muttering about too much caffeine.

Inside of the flat, the rage that fueled the woman was replaced with sadness as she slumped to her knees and poured out the rest of her heart in tears.

Even though she forced Ron out in a humiliating, Hermione was the real one humiliated. She had caught him before in other instances of infidelity, but she always turned the other cheek. With every catch went a piece of her heart. It had gotten to the point that she had to give up on any kind of relationship to be salvaged.

Hermione snorted, 'And the arse thought he would propose after being caught with the Patil twins would make everything alright.'

With a shake of her head, Hermione looked around at the carnage she caused during the spat. Her vision wasn't exactly clear thanks to the blinding tears, but it didn't matter.

"Hermione, please talk to us,"

She swiftly turned her head to her fireplace, where the head of her longtime friend was staring at her.

"Now is not the time, Harry."

"It you would just open the connection all of the way I could get through and-"

"I said I don't want to talk, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up abruptly and storming into their room. Well, her room now. There was nothing in the room with a trace of Ronald Weasley in it; and Hermione would like to keep it that way.

Rationalizing things in her mind always helped her in the past; it would certainly help her now. Her first thought shifted into the 'what now' phase. It wouldn't be in her nature to not show her face in the Ministry, where they all work in different fields; but Hermione could not deal with the whispers and talks from the other employees and civilians anymore.

It wasn't like her appeals for S.P.E.W. were getting anywhere; and as respected as Hermione should have been as a 'War Heroine,' Hermione couldn't get a single thing to go in her or the house elves' favor.

It was about time for Hermione to do something different. And what self respecting muggleborn wouldn't start looking in the Daily Prophet classifieds?

Grabbing the latest one on the bed, which seemed to be undamaged to Hermione's surprise, Hermione flipped through to the classifieds section and read through the different tasks that could occupy her time until she found something better for her career.

Her eyes stopped on an ad that said, " **Help Wanted: Governess needed for Three Year Old. Must Have Courage and Be Caring.** " Underneath were instructions as to sending the request through the Owl Post. Hermione was curious as to why the person didn't leave their name personally, and as smart as she is, Hermione should have known better than to apply for something so suspicious.

But the dark times were over, and Hermione didn't have anything to worry about that would be life-threatening. Her main objective is to get away from Ronald Weasley and repair the damage brought to her heart.

Perhaps that right tool for the job would be in the form of a child?

...oo0oo...

The pitter patter of feet echo through the halls of the large manor. Many of the paintings that used to represent ancestors were now gone. In their stead was enlarged drawings created by a child. The dark and dreary decor appeared brighter, yet still had the intimidating effect of aristocracy.

"Papa!" exclaimed the voice of a young three year old. "Papa!"

The baby boy's dark hair flittered through the wind as he ran looking for his father.

His father was sitting in his study, looming over the papers scattered in front of him. His dark, tousled hair was swept back to his neck from his constant moments of running his hand through it. His brown eyes swept over the information sitting in ink on the paper.

After his father died from 'natural causes,' Draco Malfoy had enlisted his friend Blaise Zabini as a partner to take over the business that kept the Malfoys from being bankrupt outcasts among the wizarding community. Blaise's mother was around ever so often, but the woman spent her time with Narcissa in a summer home in Paris. Unfortunately, Lady Zabini didn't leave until she was certain that her son would be married and have an heir.

It had gone according to plan, until Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass wanted something different. For the life of him, Blaise couldn't figure out what  _he_  couldn't provide for Daphne to stay. He had actually grown to love the girl, yet she left him high and dry with only a note and her wedding ring.

Not that it mattered now now. What mattered was that he had a three year old son that he loved to the moon and back, but couldn't watch 24/7 thanks to his work. The House Elves could only do so much for Orion; so that left Blaise with no other choice but to seek out and hire a governess.

The only problem was that not even the finest nanny that money could buy could handle little Orion. For a baby at such a young age, Orion had managed to terrorize each and every woman, man, and teen that entered their doors until they were forced to quit; he wanted to stay with his father. Blaise's only option was to place an anonymous ad in the Daily Prophet with hopes that one day someone will have the charm and willpower he needed to help him with his son.

"Papa! Papa!" Orion had found his father, grunting as he tried to push open the large doors separating them. Blaise placed the quill down on the desk and opened the door for his son. He smiled as he scooped his son in his arms.

"What have you got here?" Blaise inquired to the baby's hand. It was clenched into a tiny fist with some paper inside.

"Cica!" the boy exclaimed with a smile, proud that he managed to do so. Blaise knew that Orion was referring to their owl Masica and that meant that what was in Orion's hand was a letter of sorts. Blaise uncurled his tiny fist and took out the paper.

Clearing his throat, Blaise read the contents of the letter, nearly dropping it from the shock and irony of it all.

Hermione Granger was applying to be his nanny; and she didn't know it yet.

...oo0oo...

Hermione was avoiding the Potters and Weasleys like the plague. She had to block the owls and howlers from passing through her windows and mail thanks to Ron and his lies. Of course none of them would believe her over him. He's the youngest boy; he's just as spoiled as Ginny was as the only girl.

Despite the situation she was in, Hermione was preparing herself for the inevitable meet of her newest opportunity to take up her time. She had sent in her resignation from her position at the Ministry, so she had no choice but to follow through with the babysitting gig.

She approached the full length mirror and examined her attire. Her long-sleeved black shirt was tucked into a grey pencil skirt while she donned black mary janes on her feet. It wasn't the ideal look for the job she's applied for, but Hermione thought that first impression was key. Another key ideal in Hermione's mind was punctuality.

From the move of the clock, it was almost time for her meeting with the employer. Hermione looked down at the response letter given to her.

_It will be a pleasure meeting you, Miss Granger. I'm positive my child will enjoy meeting you as well. The address is given below for you to apparate, and I'll see you promptly in the afternoon at 7; that is when my son is to return home._

Hermione should have been worried given that no name was signed and the address rung familiar to her; yet she was more nervous that she was making a mistake in becoming something so trivial in the first place.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing her wand, Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the address in her mind. In the blink of an eye, Hermione was gone.

She steadied herself after arriving at the destination given to her. Hermione looked around at the warm decor and nearly froze at the name engraved on one of the paintings. Now she knew why the employer never signed their name; it was Zabini. Her head was swimming with the possibilities of danger coming from this, causing her to attempt to leave. Sadly, her attempt was made too late.

"Mother, you've returned early," Blaise Zabini sounded from the corridor.

With every sound step came the thundering pounding of her heart in her chest. Her eyes widened even more when hey met with the dark brown eyes of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise adjusted his sleeve and chuckled, "Well, you're not Mother."

Hermione would hit her head against a wall later because she could not utter a single word at the moment. Blaise's lip curled up into a smirk, and he waved his hand in her face.

"Earth to Granger," he said as the wind from the wave caused Hermione to blink and shake her head.

"Don't do that you prat," she snapped at him. Blaise merely shrugged, which made Hermione remember why she detested him and Malfoy in school. "I remember your marriage plastered over the Prophet, but I was not expecting you to be the fatherly type."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I make sure that my son isn't in the face of that treacherous piece of rubbish."

Hermione raised a brow, "I would think you would enjoy the spotlight?" she questioned. Blaise's face hardened, "I'd prefer  _not_ to be in the spotlight as much as I can help it given my status." Hermione realized the mistake and went to apologize, but Blaise raised a hand.

"Don't bother, Granger," he told her. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"Where is your son? If you even have one…" She whipped her head towards him with an astonished look, "Was this a ploy to get me alone and trap me?!"

Blaise's nose flared and he scoffed, "I never expected you to answer my ad, Granger, so why would I 'trap' you?" he asked her. He watched as her shoulders sagged at the truth of his words, but her glare didn't waver. "Also, I wouldn't lie about a child? Despite the rumors circling my mother, I don't scheme for that kind of benefit."

Hermione sighed. "I am sorry. It's just...forget it. Where's your son?"

Blaise looked at his watch and frowned. "He should be here now, actually," he replied. "Mother must have lost herself in one of the shops again." He shook his head. "Well, let's not just stand here; we'll discuss your duties in the study."

As Blaise turned on his heel and strode down the hall, Hermione shook her head at the circumstances she was in and then quickly followed behind the man. She cursed his long legs as she tried to keep up with his pace.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to what Hermione assumed was his study. Blaise pushed the doors open and Hermione followed him. She looked on in awe at the color scheme of burgundy and tan in the room. The mahogany wood complemented with the regal furniture in such a way that Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

That is, until Blaise cleared his throat. He was staring at her from behind his desk and gestured with a hand for her to have a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of her. Hermione took a seat and folded her hands over her chest.

"If your admiration of my study is finished, I'd like to discuss what I expect from you as the governess to my child," Blaise started.

Hermione couldn't hold in her snort.

Blaise eyed her. "Ever the professional, I see." Hermione glared back at him, but allowed him to continue.

"Obviously, I need you to meet Orion first. He can be a bit difficult towards new people, and I need to make sure that the two of you will even remotely get along before you're hired."

Hermione nodded, given that was all she could do. He knew of her qualifications and abilities as they went to school together. Despite their distance from one another since their graduation, Hermione's business was always plastered in the Prophet thanks to that wench Skeeter.

"If the two of you get along, the next thing will be that you'll have to live here because it will be a full time job-"

"I think not! I already have a flat, and I do not need to stay here!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. Blaise stood up as well, clearing his throat.

"I see. Well, this didn't go far and I'll continue my search for someone with the capabilities of handling this job," Blaise said with a bit of bite in his tone.

Hermione pressed a finger in his chest, "Don't you dare-"

"I must ask you to leave."

The interruption cause Hermione's words to be caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and kept her head high before she left the manor for her bedroom.

Hermione couldn't believe that had happened to her. She actually allowed Blaise Zabini to scold her, and he was actually in the right! She sat on the floor of her bare bedroom thinking on the events of the day.

Unfortunately, the day had yet to end as there was a popping sound in her front room. Grabbing her wand, Hermione moved quietly into the living room; she sucked in a breath as she stared at the person looking at her.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Ronald."

Before Ron could object, someone else popped in. "Granger, I believe we didn't set up on the right foot and I'd like to- Oh, hello Weasley."

Ron glared heatedly between the two. "What is this?" He demanded. "Have you been trying to get chummy with...with him?!"

Hermione folded her arms defiantly . "What I do is none of your business anymore," she told him with a cold look. Blaise clasped his hands behind his hand and took a step towards the wall.

"If that's the way you wanna play," Ron spat with his face flushed with anger. "I came to work out something with you living in the flat, but my mind is made up. It's in my name, so you'll have to find somewhere else to live."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed; the grip on her wand was tight.

"I'm serious," Ron replied with a glare.

Blaise took a step forward and tilted his head. "That's perfectly fine," he said smoothly, "as she already has better living arrangements rather than…" Blaise looked around at the flat with a distasteful look. "...this."

Hermione frowned at Blaise's statement because he grabbed her elbow gently and apparated away from the heated scene. After the effects of apparating into Blaise's manor wore off, Hermione's frown was back in place.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Blaise shrugged lightly. "I was helping you out," he answered softly. "As for why I was there, I wanted to discuss things with you in a different setting."

She raised a brow with a questioning glance. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I don't have many options when it comes to someone caring for my son; he's rather picky."

"I wonder where he gets it from," Hermione mused.

"That is not important," Blaise retorted. "What's important is whether you'll accept this offer or not. In addition to that, I don't believe you have many options either."

The sore moment that happened nothing but minutes ago was still fresh in Hermione's mind. She sighed and looked around. "I suppose I could assist you here…"

"Perfect," Blaise said as started to walk down the hall, "I'll have the House Elves better acquaint you with things until my son finally arrives."

Hermione was about to object to having House Elves help her around, but Blaise was already gone. She huffed and folded her arms, looking around once more. If someone had told her that this would be her life four years ago, Hermione would have laughed at them and then scolded them for thinking such a thing.

She would find the good of this situation somehow; otherwise Hermione would have to accept the fact that her life was spinning in a mad carousel on full speed. She clutched her forehead with one hand when a House Elf arrived to escort her, and the poor thing wouldn't take no for an answer.

Merlin, help her.


End file.
